shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sye'lla Massive Spatial Army
The Sye'lla Massive Spatial Army , more commonly known as S.M.S.A., is the military, exploratory, and s cientific agency of the Shadow Moon.This army is the spatial army created while the battle for the shadow moon.It was create by the Major S.Fellegrini.This battle was the invasion of the Ak'aalvir.The Ak'aalvir declared the war to the shadow moon and they wanted to take the controll of the principal planet of the sye'lla system.They already tryed to attack Kiry.but this plant is under the protection of the shadow moon because they are not devlopped like the other planet of the system.So if another planet attack thems,they will be crushed in one second.So the shadow Moon protected the system until the 20th era.Kiry was finally devlopped like the other planets.So,they were able to defend themselve.After the 2th era,the both planet signed a treaty.That treathy was to make an organization between the planets of the sye'lla system ruled by the Emperor of Kiry and the Prime Minister.They decided to take the'' ''wing of the power' and the ''wing of the liberty''.''That is making an eagle.So now al the planets are working togheter against the system.The main plannet is the Shadow Moon.The S.M.S.A. soon started to gets volunteer to work with thems and they started to become feared in the whole galaxy and on the other galaxy.The spatial army is really good at war and they fought on many wars. Background '''The Sye'lla Massive Spatial Army '''was created by the United Nations during the Interplanetary War of the mid-twenty-second century. After the '''S.M.S.A victory, overpopulation on''' Shadow Moon''' became a major issue in the early twenty-second century. The issue was resolved by colonizing and constructing vast cities on other planets in the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the Inner colonies and later, the Outer colonies. History This army is the spatial army created while the battle for the shadow moon.It was create by the Major S.Fellegrini. This battle was the invasion of the Ak'aalvir. The Ak'aalvir declared the war to the shadow moon and they wanted to take the controll of the principal planet of the sye'lla system. They already tryed to attack Kiry but this plant is under the protection of the shadow moon because they are not devlopped like the other planet of the system.So if another planet attack thems,they will be crushed in one second.So the shadow Moon protected the system until the 20th era. Kiry was finally devlopped like the other planets.So,they were able to defend themselve.After the 2th era,the both planet signed a treaty.That treathy was to make an organization between the planets of the sye'lla system ruled by the Emperor of Kiry and the Prime Minister. They decided to take the'' ''wing of the power' and the ''wing of the liberty'''''.''That is making an eagle.So now al the planets are working togheter against the system.The main plannet is the Shadow Moon. The S.M.S.A. soon started to gets volunteer to work with thems and they started to become feared in the whole galaxy and on the other galaxy. The spatial army is really good at war and they fought on many wars. Ranks The ranks of the army is like the millitary army of the U.S.A. the ranks are the same.To see more about it click here(S.M.S.A. Ranks) Vehicles The vehicles are the shadow Moon main forces.There is big millitary basement of war. Category:S.M.S.A